


Baby Cups

by moondancer150



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Devil is a meanie, Fluff, King Dice and Devil become parents, Mugman and Cuphead are adorable, Parent AU, Tags will be added, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: During the battle with the Devil the two brothers defeat the furred beast however after Cuphead opens his mouth and insults the Devil. The demon reacts badly to it and the end result is two small tiny precious boys and an unhappy Dice. Looks like this one backfired on the Devil.





	1. Introduction

Here is something new that I came up with for Cuphead it's just a little bit of some story and I'll probably make more if you guys like it. But here it is hope you all like it. 

This was it, what the two brothers have been waiting for. The fight with the Devil, the two cup brothers Cuphead and Mugman would finally defeat the Devil and free the debtors from his grasp. As expected the fight was intense but the boys proved too much for the furred demon and overpowered him, leading him to be defeated. In the end he was a wailing ball of fur and couldn't seem to handle deaf eat too well. Cuphead watched and was slightly irritated and said something that would seal his and his brother’s fate. 

 

“Stop being such a baby and admit that you lost!” Cuphead hollered. 

Obviously the Devil did not take the remark lightly and looked down at the two. 

“B-Baby? B-Baby?!” His voice was rising from anger. 

“I'll show you who's the baby!” He roared raising his mighty trident and shooting a blast of magic at the two young boys. Cuphead and Mugman stared in shock as the force of the blast hit both of them, landing them onto the hard stone floor. The two were okay but something felt off. 

“Ha! Is that the best you could do!” Cuphead shouted. 

The Devil didn't reply as he only grinned at them. Why was he smiling like that? 

“Oh I think that'll be enough to keep you two in line for a very long time.” The Devil sneered. 

Cuphead was about to say a come-back but he stopped as he noticed his clothes felt loose, and golly was it him or did the Devil get bigger. Cuphead stared down at himself and to his horror his red shorts draped against his ankles and his shirt was loose enough that it covered him down to the knees, thankfully covering him where his shirts should be. 

The sleeves to his shirt draped over his hands covering them both. Cuphead snapped his head to his brother only to find that Mugman too was also dealing with the same problem. 

“Wh-what's happening?!” Mugman cried and looked up at the Devil who was laughing. 

“What does it look like Mugboy I have simply turned both of you into whiney babies.” The Devil said. 

Cuphead and Mugman stared at each other in horror as they realized that they were getting smaller. The two tiny cups waddled over to each and held one another as the Devil loomed over them. Both shook and trembled in fear as the lord of darkness laughed and the two boys whimpered and their legs shook as they suddenly felt wet and cold. The two cup brothers looked down and they both flushed a light red and blue hue. 

They had accidentally wet themselves possibly due to fear. Mugman sniffed as Cuphead whimpered. The two brothers sniffed as the held each other and could feel tears bubbling up at the corner of their eyes. The tiny cups began crying and weeping , the Devil chuckled as he watched the two cry softly in both fear and shame and just because he wanted to tease the tiny boys he gave out a roar that would spook anyone. In this case Mugman and Cuphead wailed and sobbed loudly as the Devil looked down at them cackling in satisfaction. 

“Who's the baby now?” The Devil teased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys I've been seeing some really positive reviews on my new story I would like to thank you all so much for it and by doing that I give you chapter two I'm sorry if it's short I'll make more future chapters a little bit longer and I'll also be thinking of some titles for the chapters soon but here it is Enjoy.

The two continued to cry and weep, as the devil watched the two boys cry the door to his lair opened and there in the doorway stood King Dice. The two cup brothers didn't seem to notice the die until he made his presence known by clearing his throat. The small cups turned around and stared up at the tall man with big eyes. As shocked as Kong Dice wanted to be he needed to keep his composure. King Dice scooped up Cuphead who whimpered while Mugman gave our a sniffling whine. The die man held out the small toon and looked at him with an unamused expression. 

King Dice looked up at the Devil and asked if this was his doings, to which the Devil admitted. This did not make Kong Dice happy as his green eyes narrowed. Of course part of him was screaming for joy at this moment but right now he was a bit angry. 

“Care to explain why thing one and thing two are babies?” King Dice said and placed Cuphead down who gave out a little whine. 

After a few minutes of explaining Kong Dice sighed irritably. He swore that the Devil himself acted more like a child then an actual ruler of hell. 

“Is there any spell to undo this?” He asked. 

The Devil shook his head. 

“These two will be stuck like that until they regain their former age the old fashion way.” The Devil stated. 

King Dice could have sworn he saw Cuphead’s and Mugman’s jaw drop, they were stuck like tiny babies until they naturally grew up to their usual age. Mugman whimpered as Cuphead sniffled drawing their attention to King Dice who looked down at them and gave a low and exhausted sigh. The die slowly crouched down and scooped up both Mugman and Cuphead who both whimpered softly and it was evident that the two had wet themselves . The Kong sighed but didn't mind since his suit needed a wash anyway. He gave his boss a deadly glare. He was not happy. 

“Hey look on the bright side there been defeated.” The Devil said trying to make thing less bad as they were but the frown on the die's face did not falter. 

“We can just give em back to the ol koot-;”

“No! No we can't just give them back. Have you easily forgotten if either you or I even thing stepping foot in either isle one or two hell even three we will be face to face with those debtors and if you don't already know they don't take too kindly to you or I.” King Dice said sharply his voice bouncing off the halls of hell.

There was a moment of silence till the Devil’s voice shattered it.

“Then what do you suggest we do?”


End file.
